Cousins
Cousins is the 19th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and the Season 3 episode My Friend The Post Man. Plot Robert and Jason are waiting for Mr. Brown. Linda and Danny might wait for Mr. Brown but Kim was waiting for Mr. Brown, the mail carrier to arrive. His cousin andrew and His cousin mateo. Cast *Barney *Min *Tosha *Jason MASSON/grandpa in my pocket *Robert *Danny *Linda *Kim *Mr. Brown *Andrew *Mateo Song List #Barney Theme Song #I Used to Be Afraid (Performed by: Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #When I Grow Up (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #What I Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #I Just Can't Wait (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #Walk Around the Block (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, and Kim) #Who's Inside It (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, Kim, and Mr. Brown) #Mail Song (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, Kim, and Mr. Brown) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jason, Robert, Danny, Linda, Kim, Andrew, and Mateo) Trivia *Min and Tosha is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her Doctor. *This marks the final appearances of Jason, Mateo and Andrew. Jason will return to Do The Alphabet. *This is the only appearance of Mr. Brown. *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same shirt from Once Upon a Time. and blue pants. And two hairstyles. *Jason wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hair-style. *Andrew wear the same clothes from My Friend The Post Man. And a short hair. *Mateo wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *At the end of the Barney doll with the mail letter. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Good Job!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Exellent Exercise!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". "Cousins" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on Cousins #End Credits #Let's Play School Trailer #What a World we Share Trailer #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Generation